Partial Wall Clip
The Partial Wall Clip is an intermediate trick used in Super Mario Maker. This trick involves Mario being partially clipped into a wall, as opposed to a Wall Jump Clip, or a Full Clip. How It Works The partial wall clip is done by jumping into the corner of a block while having forward momentum. The lower the speed Mario is traveling the longer he is able to stay clipped. However, if a horizontal facing one-way wall is within two blocks of the wall Mario will immediately be ejected from it making it impossible to stay clipped. Basic Partial Wall Clip Variations Corner Boost If Mario jumps into a corner while running at full speed, he will very slightly be shoved forward. This slight push allows Mario to move 1 frame faster than normal. This will only work if a horizontal facing one-way wall is near the blocks. Downward It is also possible to do a basic partial clip from above by slowing jumping forward into a corner the same as the normal way. Fireball Boost If Fire Mario throws a fireball while being pushed out of the partial wall clip, it will be shot over twice as fast. Such as with a Super Star, his fireball will return to normal speed when it hits the ground. Item Wall Clip Note: This only works on levels created before version ? By doing a partial wall clip, Mario is able to clip items inside the wall by either dropping or throwing them upwards while he is clipped. One-Sided Wall Jump If Mario is in his wall jumping state while he is partially clipped, it will immediately cancel his wall jump state allowing him to do a one-sided wall jump. Power-up Collect Mario is able to collect a power-up before it is spawn-blocked by doing a partial wall clip. Shellmet If Mario is wearing a shellmet he is able to hit an enemy with it by partially clipping into the wall. Spin Jump Warp If Super Mario or higher partially clips into a Rotating Block while doing a Spin Jump he will be warped upwards by 3 blocks. This will only work if there is an object inside the block, and additionally is only possible in the Super Mario World game style. Wall Jump Note: This is partially patched on levels created after version ? By doing a partial wall clip, Mario is able to stand inside the wall for 1 frame if he is moving slow enough allowing him to perform a wall jump. Other Partial Wall Clips The following variations are different than the above variations. Boot Dismount If Super Mario or higher dismounts a boot near a ceiling he will partially clip into it. Ground Pound When Super Mario or higher does a Ground Pound while crouching near a ceiling he will very partially clip into it. One-Way Wall Bypass Bypassing a sideways one-way wall by mounting Yoshi will partially clip Mario into the wall. Pipe Entry It is possible to enter an overlapped pipe by either collecting a power-up as Small Mario, or by forcibly uncrouching as Super Mario or higher such as by using a power-up attack or being stunned by a Bowser or Sledge Bro. Power-up Collect If Small Mario collects a power-up (other than a Mystery Mushroom) he will partially clip into the ceiling while transforming. If Mario is climbing on a vine in the Super Mario Bros. game style when he collects the power-up he is able to clip slightly farther into the wall. Power-up Attack Forcibly uncrouching by doing a cape spin, tail whip, fireball throw or propell will cause Mario to partially clip into a wall. Vine When climbing on a vine Super Mario or higher is able to partial clip into a wall by climbing towards it. Small Mario is also able to do this when in the Super Mario Bros. 3 game style. Yoshi Dismount If Super Mario or higher dismounts a Yoshi near a ceiling while crouching he will partially clip into it. See Also *Item Wall Clip Category:Tech (SMM) Category:Needs Work Category:Other Tech (SMM)